Gui
by NYsarahNY
Summary: "Tout ça était de sa faute..." Alors que Rachel s'en veut terriblement d'avoir déclarée sa flamme à Quinn créant entre les deux jeunes filles un malaise continuel, Noël approche et lui réserva une surprise qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu oser avoir ou même croire...


Gui :

_Disclaimer ( J'oublie toujours d'écrire cette foutue phrase !...) : Glee ne m'appartient pas. _

_Rapide OS sans Lemon, ne me huez pas s'il vous plaiiiit ! Je suis débordé et je fais ce que je peux mais j'espère que ce petit OS vous plaira tout de même ! :)_

_Comme vous l'aurez rapidement devinez, le thème est... Noël ! :)_

_Bonne lecture et Bon Nouvel An à tous !_

* * *

Rachel sourit en entrant dans la salle de Glee club. Elle fit un signe de tête aux autres New Directions qui étaient entrain de terminer le sapin et rougit furieusement lorsque son regard croisa celui de Quinn qui se mordillait la lèvre inférieure en la voyant s'approcher d'elle. Rachel détourna le regard et déposa son sac sur une chaise à proximité de la blonde qui fit semblant de ne pas s'y intéresser en rangeant les cartons vides qui avaient contenues auparavant les boules de Noël et les guirlandes. Rachel se racla la gorge en se postant à coté de Quinn qui l'ignorait toujours et se mit à l'aider en silence, l'air maussade.

Tout ça était de sa faute.

Si elle n'avait pas appelée idiotement Quinn à une heure du matin dans un état total d'ébriété pour lui crier qu'elle l'aimait comme elle n'avait jamais aimée quelqu'un et qu'elle voulait lui faire des choses très loin d'être catholiques, ce froid glacial et ce malaise constant ne serait pas maintenant entre elles, comme une frontière infranchissable.

C'était la semaine dernière, lorsque Noah lui avait gentiment proposé une soirée entre juifs. Bien sur, il n'avait pas invité Ben Israël. Rachel avait dit non au début en sachant qu'au sourire malicieux qu'avait affiché Noah en lui proposant l'invitation, que la soirée se finirait mal, du moins pour elle. Cependant, l'histoire remonta étrangement jusqu'à ses pères qui, très inquiets de la vie sociale de leur fille y virent l'occasion idéal pour l'encourager à se rendre à cette fête, qui de leurs dires, ne semblait pas être à une fête d'ados drogués et d'hormones remontés à blocs. Alors, pour leur faire plaisir et surtout pour les faire taire, elle déclara qu'elle s'y rendrait.

Grave erreur.

La soirée s'était pourtant bien déroulée, Rachel avait fait la connaissance de trois adolescents, deux filles et un garçon, qui venaient de Carmel à sa plus grande horreur mais qui, aussi à sa plus grande surprise, se trouvèrent très sympathiques. Cependant ils durent rentrer bien assez tôt chez eux pour une raison quelconque et suivit bientôt par les autres invités et Rachel, Noah et un autre garçon du nom de Ben, Benjamin de son vrai prénom, se retrouvèrent assis par terre dans un petit cercle, plongés dans la demi-obscurité de la chambre de Noah, à boire les dernières gorgées de bouteilles d'alcool qui restaient. De la, tout s'est emballé et une heure plus tard avec beaucoup d'encouragements de la part de Ben et Noah, Rachel déclarait sa flamme à Quinn d'une manière hum... très originale et surtout inorthodoxe.

Depuis les deux jeunes filles ne se parlaient plus, Rachel pleurait tous les soirs dans son lit et Noah s'en voulait terriblement d'avoir laissé faire ça.

Rachel soupira doucement et jeta un regard à Quinn qui avait les lèvres pincés dans une expression qui semblait être proche de l'agacement. Rachel sentit des larmes lui piquer les yeux et se mit à tripoter d'une main tremblante un carton à moitié déchiré. Elle jeta un nouveau regard à Quinn puis baissa les yeux sur sa main tremblante avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

« Quinn je s- ».

« Va jeter ça, s'il te plaît » la coupa aussitôt Quinn en poussant des papiers d'emballages dans ses mains, sans un regard.

Rachel hocha muettement de la tête en ayant peur de fondre en larmes si elle avait le malheur d'ouvrir la bouche. Elle s'éloigna de Quinn et s'approcha de la porte d'entrée ou la poubelle stationnait à coté. La jeune fille jeta les emballages puis se retourna et croisa le regard désolé de Noah, elle fit un au revoir de la main à cela avec un faux sourire qui se voulut rassurant et alla de nouveau aider Quinn avec une mine désemparé. Elle entassa dans un coin de la table les cartons qui était déchirés et les indemnes de l'autre coté.

Soudain, Quinn en fit tomber un et alla le ramasser avec un gros soupir. Rachel ne put s'empêcher de la regarder faire et sentit le rouge monter à ses joues lorsque ses yeux se fixèrent sur le cul rond et parfait de Quinn qui se penchait pour ramasser le carton. Ce qu'elle donnerait pour toucher ce...

Avec une rapidité stupéfiante, Quinn se releva et se retourna pour trouver Rachel entrain de la fixer, les joues rouges. La brune déglutit difficilement et détourna aussitôt le regard pour ne pas avoir à regarder le regard de dégoût que Quinn devait sûrement être entrain de lui lancer.

« Ta-dam ! » cria soudain Finn accompagné de plusieurs gloussements. Rachel se retourna et sourit doucement en le voyant, les bras grand ouverts vers le sapin décoré avec un sourire enfantin et les yeux brillants d'excitation.

« J'dois avouer, que cette année, notre sapin à une belle gueule » commenta Noah, près du tableau avec un air satisfait sur le visage, les bras croisés sur le torse.

« Notre sapin à toujours une belle gueule comparé à la tienne Puckerman » grogna Santana en le bousculant pour se poster à coté de Brittany, qui assise près du sapin, terminait de mettre le dernier cadeau.

« Ouch » marmonna Noah avec une grimace, ce qui fit légèrement sourire Rachel.

Soudain Finn se tourna vers elle et la regarda avec impatience. Elle haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

« Alors Rach', tu le trouves comment ? » lui demanda-t-il en essayant de contenir son excitation.

« Magnifique et spéciale » ajouta-t-elle avec amusement en remarquant que le sapin penché vers la droite et que ses branches partaient un peu n'importe comment « Spéciale comme nous ».

Ils sourirent tous à cela et quelqu'un cria « câlin de groupe » avant qu'ils ne forment tous un cercle emplit de sourires idiots et de gloussements joyeux.

« Bon ça suffit les losers, j'vais vomir » grommela Santana en sortant du cercle créant l'hilarité générale.

Rachel sentit une main sur son dos et sourit lorsque Noah lui fit un câlin.

« T'inquiète pas mini Barbra, elle finira par se mordre les doigts et venir en courant chez toi pour te supplier de la reprendre » lui chuchota-t-il d'une voix confiante avant de la relâcher.

Elle hocha doucement de la tête, d'un air peu convaincue mais remercia silencieusement Noah qui s'éloigna pour rejoindre les garçons dans une discussion qui semblait assez mouvementée.

Soudain son portable vibra dans la poche de son jean, la faisant légèrement sursauter. Elle le sortit et roula des yeux en lisant le message.

_Es-tu sûre de vouloir passer Noël avec les Puckerman ? Nous pouvons toujours reporter notre séjour en amoureux une autre fois ma chérie – papa L. _

La jeune fille se mit à mordiller sa lèvre inférieure et jeta un petit coup d'œil inquiet à Noah qui riait à une blague de Sam. Elle avait mentit à ses pères. Elle ne comptait pas passer Noël chez les Puckerman, mais bien chez elle, à s'avaler des tonnes de glaces au chocolat devant des films à l'eau de roses. Cela faisait un an que ses pères avaient réservés une soirée chez un hôtel très prestigieux et très prisé. Leur séjour aurait dû être prévue pour le moins prochain cependant une personne d'une envergure apparemment importante avait dû annuler sa soirée pour la reporter à plus tard, c'est-a-dire à la date de celle exacte de celle de ses pères. Par conséquent, ses pères se retrouvèrent à préparer dans une panique totale leurs bagages, la vieille de leur nouvelle date de réservation et partir seulement grâce aux grands talents de Rachel qui leur avait promit qu'elle passerait Noël chez les Puckerman et que tout irait bien.

_Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, tout ira bien et je suis sure que les Puckerman prendra bien soin de moi. Gros bisous – Rachel. _

Elle rangea son portable et au même moment, la cloche sonna.

Les New Directions se souhaitèrent de bonnes fêtes puis quittèrent ensemble le lycée avec de grands sourires. Rachel leur fit au revoir de la main sur le parking et alla s'installa dans sa voiture avant de démarrer et de quitter le parking sous le regard intense d'une certaine blonde.

* * *

Rachel jura en sentant une odeur cramé dans sa maison et quitta le salon pour courir jusqu'à la cuisine avant de gémir pitoyablement en voyant le four émettre une grande fumée noir.

« Non non non, pas mes cookies ! » s'écria-t-elle en ouvrant en grand la porte du four avant de se mettre à tousser bruyamment en se recevant toute la fumée.

Elle s'éloigna rapidement et attrapa un torchon pour l'enrouler autour de sa main avant d'éteindre le four et d'attraper le bord de la plaque brûlante pour la poser brutalement sur le plan de travail avec un grognement. Elle jeta son torchon à coté d'un air énervé et posa ses mains sur ses hanches pour observer d'un air maussade et résigné ses cookies entièrement cramés.

« Merde » jura-t-elle avant de balancer tous ces cookies à la poubelle en soupirant lourdement.

Elle regarda autour d'elle en réfléchissant puis alla ouvrir la fenêtre pour faire évacuer la fumée. La bouffée d'air frais qui entra dans la cuisine lui fit un bien fou et la calma un peu. Elle ouvrit alors le congélateur, attrapa quatre pot de glaces, une cuillère et sortit de la cuisine pour aller s'échouer sur le canapé avec un soupir. Tant pis pour les cookies, elle en refera d'autres ce soir.

Rachel se mit alors à zapper les chaînes et gémit en entendant sur chacune d'elle que c'était le jour du réveillon et bla bla bla... Elle éteignit bientôt la télé et se résigna à regarder un DVD. La jeune fille s'approcha de la bibliothèque consacré aux DVD et CD et attrapa le dernier Harry Potter avec un haussement d'épaules. Ça devrait faire l'affaire. La jeune fille démarra le film et alla ensuite s'installer sur le canapé. Elle attrapa un pot de glace et commença à manger devant le film.

Trente minutes plus tard, la jeune fille s'endormit le ventre plein.

* * *

Ding dong ! Ding dong !

Rachel sursauta en entendant la sonnerie de sa maison et ouvrit les yeux d'un air endormit avant d'être surprise de remarquer qu'il faisait nuit dehors. Elle regarda l'heure sur son portable et faillit pousser un cri en voyant qu'il était vingt-deux heures et demi.

Ding dong !

« Deux secondes ! » ronchonna-t-elle en se relevant du canapé avant d'étirer les bras au-dessus de sa tête avec un gémissement. Elle traversa ensuite rapidement le couloir qui menait à l'entrée et ouvrit la porte avec un soupir. La jeune fille se figea en voyant Quinn en face d'elle, un bras levé en l'air avec un air pressé sur le visage. Rachel resta quelques instants la, debout sans rien dire, interdite de voir Quinn Fabray sur son seuil le jour du réveillon de Noël.

« Quinn, qu'est-ce que- »

« Regardes en haut Rachel » la coupa précipitamment la blonde en levant la tête vers sa main levée pour lui montrer l'exemple.

Rachel cligna confusément des yeux et fronça des sourcils en faisant de même. Sa bouche s'ouvrit silencieusement en voyant que Quinn tenait un gui au-dessus de sa tête. Elle baissa le regard et regarda Quinn avec un air de total incompréhension sur le visage.

« J-je ne comprends pas Quinn, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » demanda-t-elle idiotement.

Quinn roula des yeux.

« Il faut que tu m'embrasses Rachel. C'est la règle » ajouta-t-elle en haussant les épaules, d'un air nonchalant.

Rachel la regarda d'un air interdit et bégaya quelque d'incompréhensible avant de se taire.

« C'est la règle ? » demanda-t-elle avec hésitation et des yeux écarquillés.

Quinn hocha la tête avec empressement avant de se rapprocher un peu plus d'elle, les yeux fixés sur la bouche de Rachel qui rougit en s'apercevant de cela.

« On ne déroge pas à la règle du gui Rachel ».

« Jamais » renchérit la brune en hochant vaguement de la tête avant qu'une paire de lèvres légèrement froide ne s'empare de la sienne avec empressement.

Rachel referma la porte derrière elles, avec un sourire épanouit sur les lèvres.

Le gui, quelle plante magnifique...

* * *

_Bon peut-être que j'essaierai de faire une suite, disons plus … hot, si je reçois des retours positives sur ce OS, donc à vous de voir :)_

_Le destin de ce OS est entre vos mains ! _

_PS : Pour celles et ceux (qui sait...) qui m'avez demandés une suite sur Seigneur, je crois que j'ai pêché, n'ayez crainte, j'y travaille ! :). _


End file.
